


Past Imperfect [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: The Independence of Lady Pole [Podfic] [1]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Regency, Venezia | Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Miss Greysteel has formed another unwise attachment.Story written by Ilthit





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Past Imperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296534) by [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

7 minutes, 57 seconds

**Music:**

"Tchaikovsky: Variations On A Rococo Theme, Op. 33 - Var. #3 - Andante sostenuto" by Mstislav Rostropovich, Herbert von Karajan, and the Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra, from Dvořák: Cello Concerto; Tchaikovsky: Variations On A Rococo Theme

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 12 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JSaMN/Past%20Imperfect%20a%20Vignette%20by%20Ilthit.mp3)


End file.
